Boon
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: AU/OOC/Kejatuhan durian runtuh, haha gak sia-sia aku disuruh pulang kampung/Enyak, Babe.. kalian bakal dapet mantu./RnR/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Boon © Quefee Amenore

AU/OOC/Kejatuhan durian runtuh, haha gak sia-sia aku disuruh pulang kampung/Enyak, Babe.. kalian bakal dapet mantu./RnR

Islamic

Setting in Indonesia (a village)

mixed language

And other

Sasuke Uchiha turned into Ahmad Sasuke

Sakura Haruno turned into Siti Sakura

#Author dikeroyok lantaran seenak udel ngubah nama,,kkkkk

DLDR

...

Happy Reading

Boon

''Hei kau... Kerudung putih,''

Kujeritkan hasrat mematuk hatimu.

Tunggang-langgang menyetarai langkahmu. Menyerukan kata penarik atensimu, ''tunggu hei.. Gadis berkerudung putih!''

Seketika itu terlihatlah tatapan teduhmu. Darahku berdesir selagi kau melayangkan pandang.

Aku membenahi letak peci yang sebenarnya masih rapi. Anggap saja untuk mengurangi salting.

''Maaf?''

Ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna. Wajahnya putih bersih tanpa cela. Matanya berkilau cerah. Hidungnya mungil mancung. Bibir merah muda tipis yang indah. Tanpa sadar mulutku ternganga selama beberapa menit. Mengagumi keindahan makhluk bernama perempuan satu ini. Astaghfirullah. Hampir saja aku terkena subhat gara-gara terlalu lama memandangnya. No! Ini zina mata. Wajarlah, aku lelaki normal. Tak apa melirik dikit.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah menanggapi kediamanku. Sepertinya ia memakluminya. Karena jujur err... Aku gugup. Ini kali pertamanya aku menyapa seorang gadis. Catat itu! Ahmad Sasuke menyapa gadis? Sungguh rekor yang patut dideklamasikan. Ah, lupakan pemikiran out character tadi.

''Ãsif, anta?"

Dutdutdut

Alisku berkedut. Dia bilang apa sih. Ayolah, dia pake bahasa Arab eh? Haha, mungkin ini terlewat. Sederhana saja aku tidak tahu. Lihat! Terlewat Sasuke, camkan itu! Huh, harusnya aku dulu tidak bolos waktu diajar Bahasa Arab di TPQ. Ah, bukan salahku juga lah, lagipula kan gurunya udah tua, bikin ngantuk lagi. Ngomong-ngomong Pak Guru apa kabar ya?

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Busyet dah, gila senyum ya neng? khekhe, tak apalah, selagi senyumnya manis, kaya arum manis. Aduh, aku jadi pengen beli makanan manis itu di pasar tiban yang ada setiap 2 minggu sekali deh, di perempatan desa.

''Maaf, anda siapa ya?''

''Kenalin, saya Ahmad Sasuke. Penduduk baru di Pagergunung. Kamu tahu pak Fugato kan? Nah, saya anaknya yang baru pindah ke sini 2 hari yang lalu.''

Aku menyodorkan tangan dengan gaya sok cool.

''Err, maaf om... Bukan muhrim.''

Ujar gadis itu sopan. Aku lantas menarik tangan kembali, membiarkannya tersampir bebas di samping tubuh. ''Hehe, sorry. Namamu siapa? Anak Pak Kijaji kan?''

''Iya, nama saya Siti Sakura om.''

Aku mendelik. Hey, siapa yang dipanggil om?

''Siti, jangan panggil om dong!''

Gadis itu mempererat dekapan pada mukenahnya. Ah, imut sekali dirimu Siti...

''Maaf, lantas saya harus panggil siapa?'' Tanyanya dengan kepala menunduk. Sopan sekali dia.

Aku menyeringai, ''Panggil mas Sasuke.'' Ujarku bangga seraya menepuk dada kokohku. Ouch, ternyata aku memukulnya cukup keras. Agak sakit juga. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut berusaha menutupi sakit ini. #Over

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Ehm.. Mas, saya pamit pulang dulu. Mungkin umi sudah menunggu.'' gadis itu menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai oleh manusia dengan pakaian muslim. Tipikal usai melaksanakan sholat id. Eheh,. Aku berlari hendak menyusulnya tapi mendadak rusuh dengan sandal bobrokku sendiri yang jepitnya lepas. Sebenarnya bukan sandalku sih. Ini sandalnya pakdhe. Katanya sih kalau mau ke masjid jangan pakai sandal bagus dan mahal seperti punyaku itu, karena maling sandal masjid marak di desa ini. Aku ingat cerita pakdhe kalau Beliau pernah ke masjid dengan sandal lebaran barunya hadiah dari ayahku. Dan pulang-pulang eh, nyeker. Miris juga aku mikirnya. Mbok kalau maling ya yang berkualitas sekalian aja to. Jangan maling sandal. Sial! Eh,, Astaghfirullahal 'adzim. Ampunilah hamba-Mu yang telah mengumpat ini, ya Allah. Tuh kan, sibuk berdo'a sampai aku lupa dengan gadis itu.

Aku menyangking sandal butut peninggalan pakdhe dari jaman penjajah Belanda ini. Cielah, awet banget tuh sandal. Lalu kocar-kacir menerobos para pejalan kaki yang jalan gak tahu aturan. Udah jalannya nggerombol, sambil gosip lagi. Dasar kurang kerjaan. Tuh kan, lagi-lagi aku yang kurang kerjaan. Buat apa mikirin urusan orang? Huh..

Gotcha.. Itu dia.

''Woy Siti..''

''Siti!''

''Siti!''

Busyet dah, dipanggil gak nyaut juga tuh cewek. Congek atau apa sih. Tapi masa cantik-cantik congekan, gak elit dong ya.

''Siti,'' yah, aku sudah tepat di belakangnya. Menghadang jalannya tiba-tiba dengan tangan membentang. Tuing.

''Aduh, mas ganteng, mau meluk neng ya?''

Mimpi apa gue semalam? Neng palalo peang.

''Maaf nek, saya salah orang,'' Ucapkan sambil melepaskan tangan keriputnya dari bajuku.

''Opo? Rengsekmu ngundang nyong nek? Dasar wong enom jaman saiki. Nyong kui durung mbojo ngerti le. Anakke sopo sih donge?''(Apa? Brengsek kau panggil aku nek? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Aku itu belum nikah tau. Anaknya siapa sih emang?!)

Nyiut. Galak juga nih nenek. Masa dipanggil nenek aja sampai berkoar begitu? Hah. Orang tua memang sukanya berlebihan. Umur udah tua, tinggal ngurusin masa tuanya dong harusnya. Eh,, masih aja suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Bukankah Allah tidak suka sesuatu yang dilebih-lebihkan? Bodoh amat sama nenek itu. Semoga dia bisa dapet jodoh ya Allah.. Amien. Tuh aku doain, apa gak baik banget cowok ganteng ini, hn?

''Mas.. mas,''

Eh? Loh.

''Kamu ngapain Siti? Ngos-ngosan lagi.''

"Apa?"/''Aku ngoyok sampeyan mas, nah miki ngundangi aku ndeyan? Lah kok nglewati bae,'' (aku ngejar kamu Mas,, nah tadi manggil aku kan? Lah kok melewati aja)

Wuih? Bodohnya dirimu Sasuke. Haha... Ternyata baju muslim Siti sama nenek mirip. Pantesan.

''Aku kira nenek ini kamu, huh. Untunglah. Ayo pulang!''

''He ape reng ndi kowe? Wis salah ora ngapura ora apa.''

Nenek ngamuk lagi. Wooo.. Lari.

.

''Mas, napa mlayu to?'' (mas, kenapa lari sih?)

''Daripada kena semprotan nenek itu.''

''Mas, ndak boleh kurang ajar begitu sama nenek. Mas tau dia siapa?''

Aku menggeleng. Mana peduli aku dia itu siapa.

''Dia nenekku Mas,''

1

2

3

Senin

Selasa

Rabu

'

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara ambulans lewat.

Liuliuliuliuliu

''APA!?"

''Mas, tau juga gak? Kalau namaku sama nenek tuh hampir sama. Namaku kan Siti Sakura. Nah nama nenek Siti Sa'odah.''

Tuingwingwing

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat cengo.

''Jadi, mas panggil aku Sakura aja. Daripada ntar ketukar sama nenek? Soalnya dia biasa dipanggil Siti.''

Jaws drop

''Dan satu lagi. Nenek tuh kadang suka genit sama laki-laki. Gara-gara sampe sekarang hidup sendiri tanpa suami. Maklum, kakek meninggal saat nenek sedang mengandung umi. Jadi hanya umi anak satu-satunya.''

''Sakura,''

Sywussshhhh

kerudungnya melambai. Cantiknya.

''Iya mas?''

''Mana abahmu?''

''Lagi ngurusin orang-orang yang mau kurban di masjid. Emang mas mau apa?''

''Mau ngelamar kamu.''

Eh?

''Haha. Mas bisa aja.''

''Aku serius. Sakura, aku suka dirimu sejak hari ini. Berhubung dalam agama kita tidak mengenal pacaran, aku ingin segera menikahimu.''

Gadis itu menunduk. Memandangi kerikil atau sandal jepit swallownya. Entahlah. Hanya Allah yang tahu.

''Maaf, masalah itu biar abah yang tentukan. Kalau mas benar serius ingin melamarku, segeralah temui abah.''

Aku tertawa. Baru sadar bahwa sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi lelaki sejati. Enyak, Babe. Sebentar lagi kalian akan dapat mantu. Kkk

''Oke. Nanti malam aku sama orang tuaku akan kesini.'' Jawabku dengan mantap.

''Malam ini?'' dahi Sakura berkerut. Nampaknya dia agak ragu.

''Tentu saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik,''

Ting

Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata. Oooo dia menunduk lagi.

''Ya udah aku pulang dulu Sakura. Salam buat abah dan umi. Oh ya, tolong sampaiin maaf buat nenek juga ya?''

''Iya mas, In Syaa Allah aku sampaikan. Hati-hati ya,''

Sakura perhatian sekali. Nyuruh aku Hati-hati lagi. Wah, gak kusangka. Kepulanganku ini membawa berkah. Dapat gadis cantik nan sholekhah. Gusti.. Maturnuwun sanget.

1...2...3...4...5

.

"Thola'al badru 'alaina. Min tsaniyyatil wada'..."

Iringan pengantinku bertabuh dengan semangat. Bibirku rasanya tak mau merapat, aduh.. Nyengir terus nih. Bahagia banget rasanya. Setelah perjuanganku mendaptakan restu Pak Mertua. Busyet dah, masa tiap hari aku disuruh nyari rumput buat piaraan kambingnya, mupukin tanaman di kebunnya, ngurusin padi di sawahnya, sampe benerin sarung bedahnya(sobek). Apa gak pengorbanan banget tuh? Korban keringat, korban lapar, korban rindu sama neng Sakura. Ahay. Akhirnya aku bisa bersanding dengannya.

Duhai senangnya pengantin baru

Duduk bersanding bersenda gurau

Bagaikan raja dan permaisuri

Tersenyum simpul bagaikan bidadari

0.o

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Siti Sakura Binti Muhammad Kijaji Al-Harun dengan mas kawin uang tunai sebesar dua puluh tujuh ribu tujuh ratus dan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai."

"Bagaimana saksi?"

"Sah/sah..."

"Barokallah..."

Hehe, lega sekali rasanya aku. Akad nikah lancar. Uhuy, kupandang istriku yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian pengantin versi muslim. Wow.. She's the most beautiful gift in my life.

"Mas?"

Suaranya... Merdu sekali, bagai harmoni penyejuk jiwa.

Dia mencium tanganku. Apa? Fufufu, akhirnya dia halal bagiku. Asik.

Glup

Aduh... Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat... ah aku gak bisa membayangkannya. Pasti malam ini akan menjadi malam yang terindah bagi kita. Ahay.

Usai resepsi pernikahan.

Berdua.

Di kamar.

Apa yang kalian fikirkan?

Stop! It's our secret. Ojo nginjen!(jangan ngintip) hehehe.

A/N : This fic actually i created for Eid al-Adha event, ah. but late ya. Hehe

Selesai dengan gajenya. Hope you like it. Review? Mangga

Sign,

Quefee Amenore

Bye~


End file.
